


Siri-ously?

by CheyanneChika



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Drunken Inventing, Ficlet, Gen, Ignoring Canon Entirely, M/M, Silly, Siri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: Tony installs something not meant to be installed in an arm.





	Siri-ously?

"Stark, why is Bucky's arm beeping every time I say seriously?" Steve asked grumpily as he entered the communal kitchen.

Clint, who was drinking orange juice ruined the moment by snorting it everywhere.

Tony just wanted the world to shut up until his hangover was over.

Bucky followed slowly, eyes darting to his boyfriend at the coffee machine and away.

"His arm is beeping."

"Uh," Tony said, drawing a blank.  He remembered dragging Bucky to the workshop "Drunk Inventing Time" in lieu of "Drunk Sexytimes" but nothing after that until Bucky had slid out from under him on the couch to go running with Steve.

"Seriously?" Clint asked.

There was a ping from the arm and everyone stared silently until it gave differently toned ping.

Clint cackled.  "Hey Siri, where's the nearest Starbucks?"

There was the ping, silence while Clint spoke, and then a female voice said, "The nearest Starbucks is located in Avengers Tower."

"What is that?" Steve asked even though he thought he might know now.

"FRIDAY?" Tony asked, warily.

"You said I wasn't being responsive enough last night while working on the Sergeant's arm, Boss.  You said Siri was better at this point," a far more chipper and waspish voice replied from the ceiling.

Tony gave up on life, got his coffee and fell onto the table.  "Why did I install Siri of all things?"

Bucky's arm pinged.

Clint replied, "The real question is why you didn't stop before also installing a microphone and a speaker."

"Speaker installation is available from several reliable sources," Siri's voice started droning and Tony groaned.

"I'm sorry, Bucky Bear.  I'll fix it."

"Meh, it's not so bad."  Bucky sat beside him and slid his fingers into Tony's hair.

"Hey Siri--" Clint started only to stop when a butter knife flew at his head.

There were worse things he could have installed, Tony supposed.

...like OK Google.


End file.
